The Dangerous Decision
by chichigal
Summary: Sequel To 'The Right Decision'.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo! Chichigal here with the sequel for '**The Right Decision**'! Sorry I got it out late today! It's my little sister's birthday today… and it was a long day.

Anyway, this continues right after 'The Right Decision'. I trying more on the humoristic side in this portion of the series. Anywayz hope it's okay, Enjoy!

Please Review!

* * *

**The Dangerous Decision**

* * *

**Seiya**

"Pluto?" Whispered my beloved Odango, still wrapped in my arms and still blushing prettily.

"Kon'wa Hime… I can see you're enjoying yourself…" Muttered the senshi of time, in a suggestible tone.

_Is the woman sniggering?_

"NANI! Uhh… Well…"

My Odango turned a deeper red that matched only that, of a beauteous rose… kami, the girl turned me poetic at the weirdest of times… but to my greatest happiness she burrowed deeper into my chest. Obviously trying to hide the obvious heat of her face.

"And you couldn't wait till she was a boy?" Smirked Setsuna with a lifted eyebrow.

I think that very moment she realised she was rubbing herself into certain assets of my body. Assets that I only had in this form. It took everything in me not laugh at the expression that dawned on her face. A mixture of horror and surprise. And her face looked like it was ready to go into total meltdown.

_Kawaii…_

I've missed this… her cute reactions, her wonderful smile. The blush that always made an appearance, usually after something I've said or told her. Truth be told, most of the time I made those comments on purpose to see that flushed cute face look my way. There were too many cute things she did to count. The way her eyes danced almost happily when I teased her. There was also the way her nose scrunched in mock anger. Or the way she…

"Uhem!"

_Not again…_

Yes again… the damn green haired senshi was looking at me teasingly… damn, she must of caught my goofy eyed expression. Oh well, at least my koishi is still in my arms. Without another thought I nuzzled her closer my slightly damp cheeks rubbing the softness of her blonde hair. Deeply I inhaled, smiling adoringly at the odangoes in my line of vision. Vanilla and cherry blossoms…. Just like I remembered…

_Kami… I've missed her… Arigotou for this…_

* * *

**Usagi**

_Oh Kami! Is… bad BAD Usagi… And why on earth is she looking at me like that…she here to scream at me about Mamoru, about Crystal Tokyo… ooh boy does Seiya kiss good… bad Usagi…. Is she going to make go back to Mamoru… Seiya smells good too…. Uhhh_

The senshi of time was looking at me strangely, and quite smugly. It was making me blush even redder, and my poor Seiya-chan was getting a large degree of the look. Especially when she got this intensely dazed look. Never the less, she simply shrugged at the given look and held me tighter.

_Smell… good…_

I couldn't help but smile in complete happiness. I know I probably looked like a love sick fool this very moment. But I don't care. It's the first time I've been happy since my koishi left. I squeezed closer to her body, realising despite her present gender it didn't matter. I was glad she was back with me, regardless of her form. I couldn't stop myself shyly placing a soft kiss on the exposed neck, before hugging tighter than before. I could almost feel her smile widening.

"Do I have to interrupt yet again?"

_Kami… I feel like I'm turning into a electric heater…_

"Iie Setsuna… Demo why… what's going on?"

Confused, I watched as she smiled sadly my way. Garnet eyes gazed into my own sincerely.

"I want you to be happy Usagi. To be free to make your own decisions, and I know what or should I say who is yours…"

Gaping at the green haired senshi, who was slowly looking more embarrassed every moment at my open mouthed spectacle. I slowly realised that it was thanks to my senshi, no my friend, that my koishi was here in my arms. Squealing in absolute delight, dragging a somewhat stupefied Fighter, I clutched at the time senshi tightly, expressing my thanks…

"Can't… breath…"Gasped the older woman, making me blush in embarrassment.

"Heh! Heh! Gomen!"

"Nani…?" Screeched a voice that was neither me, Fighter or Pluto.

Horrified, all three of us turned to the forgotten guardian, and to our eternal relief was still slumbering on the bottom half of my bed, though albeit a bit restlessly. Hmphh! And the cat has the nerve to tell ME I would sleep a nuclear war zone!

"Ohh…. Artemis…"

_Artemis?_

"… ummm… a bit higher…"

Eyes widened all around, slightly disturbed I suppose, at my cats… active imagination. And frankly I don't want to know any further myself. Already too much information…

"Heh! Perfect blackmail material.." I whispered aloud, in a sly manner.

Hearing my comment, Fighter merely smiled warmly at me, fingers lacing through my own bringing yet another blush present. I smiled back just as warmly, and silently watched in awe as her senshi uniform suddenly faded, and my very MALE Seiya-chan took her place. Admittedly a much better view.

Adorned in his dark school uniform from the past, I am very VERY aware of how attractive he is. The dark outfit suited him well. Clearly presenting his well defined and masculine body.

_Think unsexy thoughts…_

"Arigotou Setsuna-chan…"

"Anything to keep my Hime smiling…" Stated my green haired friend, warmly.

_Kami… are they trying to 'blush' me death…_

"I have to go… the time gates beckon me…" Sighed the time senshi resignedly.

"Don't stay away too long." I pleaded, looking at her a begging, pout present, while she smiled warmly at me with softening eyes.

"Hai hime. Till later than."

Smiling warmly in return at her, I nodded a confirmation before hugging her quickly yet again. Again, not letting go of Seiya-chan. But this time without restricting her breathing. She suddenly stepped back, and I watched as a dark portal appeared in the open air of my bedroom and watched as she made steps through the dark whirl of light. Suddenly she turned around and looked at me slyly.

" Don't do anything I wouldn't do…"

_Yep! Trying to kill me…_

"Ja ne!" I muttered, slightly flushed and with downcast eyes.

She was suddenly gone and there was silence. I sighed happily before looking up at the dark haired man before me. Suddenly I felt nervous. Nervous and scared that this was temporary. Scared of losing him again. My question came out quite warily.

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Don't know… didn't think that far ahead…" He laughed, a hand unconsciously rubbing the back of his head, in a way I found endearing. A small smile was starting to spread my lips.

"Hey! No problems… you can stay here!" I stated with confidence, hands at my waist and a stiffened stance trying to promote my confident attitude, secretly wanting him close by.

_Secret rendezvous at night, ne?_

"I doubt you parents will be happy about that…" He muttered uncertainly, his eyes darting about nervously, missing my blush.

Waving a nonlanchant hand, I smiled reassuringly at my Seiya-chan.

"Phhft! No problems… my mother wouldn't have a problem. And my father… heh… I'll deal with my father."

I don't think he was quite assured about my father. To tell the truth, neither was I. Oh well… Smiling at my still nervous black haired starlight, I squeezed his hand. Dragging him down to my level I placed a sensual kiss on his mouth. He looked so kawaii dumbstruck!

"Let's wait till the morning…"

* * *

_Chapter 1 and more to go... Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm sorry, been in bit of a writers block, and only managed to escape it's clutches._

_Just warning you that the chapter is for mature readers blush. This is my first so don't expect much…_

_Be Sure to review!_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**Usagi**

I felt the heat of the morning sun cascade down my half asleep form, as the cloudiness of sleep began to evaporate unwontedly. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to will myself back to my slumber, and to my wonderful dreams. Dreams of his return, of been in his arms. Or should I says hers...

With a soft sigh I tightly squeezed myself against the incredibly warm pillow beside me, and with a louder sigh of contentment pulled my self closer, allowing my fingers to trail absently down the soft familiar material, sliding lower. The distinct male groan was enough to immediately throw the thought of returning to sleep out the window.

Alert panicked eyes snapped open to immediately gaze upon the tall form of my Seiya-chan. With happy tears of joy the realisation of dream actually being reality struck me. That until the location of my hand became obvious...

_Oh my..._

With what I am certain, a rather volcanic blush I… removed my hand.

Almost immediately he grumbled some unintelligent words, them his strong arms wrapped around me and pulling me closer to his body, and right in between his legs. Of course then I felt rather distinct something hard against my stomach...

I blushed harder after I realised the source of this... hardness, after all I wasn't that naive.

"Oh Kami-sama..." I groaned frustrated, trying desperately to wriggle from his grasp.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't disgusted by his reaction. Far from it... in fact my body was reacting in quite normal way considering the situation. After all, the love of my life was pressed intimately against me, in a rather enticing way...

But this feeling between my legs was after all rather irritating... especially with no way to relive it...

"Odango..." He murmured lovingly.

Then suddenly, he shifted quite swiftly, and one of his legs found it's way between my own, pushing them open somewhat. I bit my lip softly from the building tension, and bit back a groan as the intimate place between my legs rubbed against his thigh.

_Oh kami that felt..._

Unconsciously I rubbed myself attentively against the leg thrust in between my own, trying to be rid of the pesky feeling, and with an anxious groan felt the build of pleasure from the whole movement.

_... so good..._

Without a second thought I repeated the movement closing my eyes and gasping from the feeling, and repeated my movement again, until...

"Odango?"

Horrified, I immediately stopped my movements, and my eyes snapped opened and gazed into his opening sapphire orbs.

_Kami-sama... did I just..._

His eyes hazily looked over my form. I remained frozen, awaiting for his reaction of shock, of horrification, of disgust….

"Morning Odango…"

"M…m….morning Seiya." I stuttered nervously.

He looked at me, concern and confusion swimming in his warm gazing eyes.

Relief cascaded my every senses when I realised that he was unaware of what my previous… actions.

"You okay Koi? Do you want me to leave…"

Relief turned into horror…

"Iiee!" I screeched, clutching him close to my body, that had began to shake the moment he uttered the very idea of leaving me again. Tears of anguish fell from my eyes, making his school shirt slightly damp. And a painful sob escaped my mouth.

"Please... Don't leave me… not ever again…"

His arms tightly hugged me, as if the very thought of leaving brought pain to himself.

"Iie Odango… gomen… I didn't mean… I'll never leave you… It's just… I mean I…" A cute blush lit his face and I noticed that his eyes were declining towards his own waist level…

"Oh…"

_Oh yeah… that… _

Oh hell… that pesky feeling was coming back again…

* * *

After a much needed cold shower, I walked slowly and solely down the stairs and with a feeling that felt all too much like I was attending a funeral, I headed to the living room to make my request. I wished Seiya was here supporting me, but for my story to work, to complete this mission that is perhaps doomed from the start. I had to do this alone. After all, I have to admit that even my rather understanding mother would be really upset with me with having a boy sleep over as Seiya had done last night. So with a plan in mind, Seiya-koi left through the window, but not without leaving me with a rather passionate kiss.

I slowed my pace as I arrived at the entrance to the living area. Nervously I gazed at my mother, who was busily cleaning and humming a happy tune. I froze at the door frame and allowed my thoughts to drift absently.

Honestly I found the cold shower treatment a waste of time, since it didn't help my cause with the thought of him in shower immediately after myself. I never had this problem with Mamoru. Don't get me wrong Mamoru is cute. Perhaps one can say hot even… but I never had such ecchi thoughts concerning my previous boyfriend, and I certainly never did what I did in the bedroom with Seiya…

_Hope it's more then his leg next time…_

Gahh! No more ecchi thoughts!

"Usagi?"

"Mother….?"

"Are you okay… you look rather flushed…"

_I'm turning into a hentai…_

"Hai! I'm fine…"

Scratching the back of my head I realised it was the moment of truth. The moment that I have to ask the dreaded requested that would most likely be denied. I thanked whatever kami was protecting me that my father wasn't here.

"Mother I need to talk…"

_Remember… you're Sailor Moon, champion of justice…_

"I was wondering…"

… _Leader and princess of the sailor senshi…_

"I have an old friend visiting…"

…_You managed to defeat every enemy thrown at you so far…_

"And they need somewhere to stay…"

…_Beside you want more of what you got this morning…_

I paused momentarily with a rather heavy blush coating my cheeks. After I managed to control it, somewhat I proceeded with a steady voice to my mother who was listening raptly.

"Would it be okay for him to stay here for a while?"

"Him?" Asked my mother with elegantly lifted eyebrow.

_Shimatta…_

"Hai…" I replied slowly, then continued in an anxious tone.

"I mean… well he's a guy, but he's a good friend from school… he was there for me last year… he went back home a while back… now he's back…"

"Ohh… don't you mean that nice young man that came over a while back… that pop star…" Interrupted my mother brightly.

I could only manage a swift nod.

"Okay… I suppose so… and I'll talk to your father."

_Hallelujah! Kami praise my mother, and her infinite kindness…_

"But no funny Business will be going on in this household!"

… _Mother is such a meanie…_

"I'll try…" I muttered without any thought.

"Nani?" She asked, both eyes shooting up in question. I'm sure my eyes almost fell out of they're sockets.

"I mean hai Okassan!" I stuttered after a horrifying moment.

_Besides she only said the household…_

Kami, I really am turning into a hentai…

My mother turned a considering glance at me before leaving me to the kitchen, and myself to active imagination, that was sending me into a blushing heap.

Only after my blush receded, I realised she smirking when she left.

* * *

End of chapter 2

* * *

Done! Hopefully it's okay! Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! It's me again! Emerging from the woodwork to give you a chapter of **Dangerous Decision**. I know it's been ages, but for a long while I wasn't happy enough with what I was attempting to produce, even now I'm unsure. Oh well, it's gonna have to do…_

_Please be sure to** review**! One, I love reading them, and secondly there a brilliant initiative for me to continue onwards._

_Hope it's ok! Read on and hopefully enjoy!_

**Chichigal**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Seiya**

Sighing happily I sat upon a hard wooden bench in the middle of a random park, relaxing under the warm heat of the sun, feeling more happy, more at home then I've been for a while. Kinmoku was a beautiful planet and it was the world I was born into, but as cliché as the comment goes, home is where the heart is. And mine was perfectly content, settled permanently on this backwater planet of earth, with a particular moon rabbit of course.

Despite the warmth of the sun, the beauty that surround me, a quite sudden and alarming doomed feeling somehow grew from the depth of my soul. But I was unwilling to be marred by such thoughts considering the happiness of all I'd experienced since last night. I decided to ignored the feeling perhaps unwisely.

I smiled as the rambunctious young children scattered along the green carpet of grass, squealing with anxious youth and innocent joy. I could almost picture a young girl amongst them, blonde hair like the sun, like hers, and my own dark blue eyes shining with her light. A dream for the future perhaps, or hopefully more of a prediction.

I smiled and couldn't hold back a deep chuckle at the thought. I wasn't back more then a night and already having dreams of starting a family with my odango-chan.

Suddenly the doomed feeling became all too great to ignore.

"YOU!!"

_Oh damn…_

* * *

Tenou Haruka hummed a merry tune as she found herself casually strolling through the park. A cheesy grin came to her face as she thought of tonight's arrangements concerning hers and Michiru's anniversary.

A romantic night for two indeed. Roses of red from the finest florist. A Well arranged appointment to the most expensive restaurant in town. The best champagne money could buy. After all, it was only the best for her Michi-chan.

Proud at been a considerate girlfriend she continued onwards without a dark thought in mind, after all destiny was going along perfectly. Her princess back in the arms of her prince. That damn Kou back where he belonged and out of her hair.

She chuckled at the sight of the playing children and her mind reverted to thoughts of her own adopted daughter, Hotaru. She smiled at the warm glaze of the sun, the green shrubbery surrounding her, the sight of Kou Seiya lazing on the bench...

Wait... Kou Seiya lazing on the bench!

It couldn't be!

She rubbed her eyes anxiously, hoping the very image of the starlight was merely a figment of her imagination. Unfortunately for her, he was still there when her eyes blinked into the light once more, into the bright light of the sun.

"YOU!!"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Screeched the newly dubbed banshee of Uranus.

Seiya blinked in a somewhat dazed horror at the sight of the one person he was hoping to miss for at least the entirety of his life with his Odango.

He should of listen to that doomed feeling.

Haruka ground her teeth in anger as a tick developed in her left eye, as the dark haired starlight gaped at her appearance, with the apparent joy of child in the presence the grinch.

"I said, what the hell are you doing here!!"

"Uhh... here?" Stuttered the singer, absently looking for some exit routes in case the entire proceedings went nasty. Which predictably would, considering the senshi of Uranus's temperament and usual behaviour concerning himself of course.

"Yes, Here! Not Norway! Not Mongolia! Here! What the hell are you doing here?!" Growled the short haired blonde, eyes narrowing at the dark haired young man .

"I'm here to stay..." Muttered the youth coolly, as his composure returned

"Stay? I think not... you better rethink your earlier admission, and head on back to your own planet, or for Kami's sake I'll…"

"Iie! I don't give a damn what you say! What you threaten me with! I'm never leaving my odango again!"

"She ain't your Odango, you sex-changing bastard!"

"She is too! We belong together!"

Without a second thought she grabbed the front of the collar from his uniform and lifted him from the ground, directly into her face. No fear came the starlight senshi's face. Instead he looked determinedly into her eyes. It only made her more angry. Teeth ground together once more, surprisingly not cracking from the punishing pressure, the blonde was subjecting them to.

"I won't have you coming between the Prince and Princess… you son of a…"

"Too late…" He growled interrupting her tirade.

"If you won't leave now... you will be sorry." Muttered the blonde senshi dangerously.

"Never!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you..."

* * *

**Ikuko**

"WHAAAATTT!"

"Now, now Kenji it's no big deal, it just a young man who happens' to be a friend of our daughter…"

"There will be no boys in this house anywhere near my baby!"

Sweatdrop.

"Kenji, I can assure you Seiya…"

"Seiya…?"

"Uhh… Hai?" I stuttered curiously, an eyebrow arched unsurely. Kenji merely rubbed his chin in thought, and the previously scowling mouth shifted to a warm smile to my bewilderment

"Seiya you say! Ah yes! I remember that boy, quite a polite young man if I recall."

My mouth, which was more then ready to revert to another verbal argument, froze in my windpipe, and quite literally my mouth was now at the floor. Did he just say…?

"I suppose it's okay for him to stay. I'm just glad it's not that Mamoru boy. Dating my daughter, and having the audacity of having a lack of courage to face me even once!" Growled my husband quite displeased, a finger dramatically pointed to the air above.

Blink. Blink.

"So you don't mind Seiya…?" I whispered almost in disbelief, still attempting to get round the fact that my husband… MY husband liked a boy in the vicinity of our daughter.

"Of course not! As long as he treats my daughter with the proper respect she deserves…"

"But Kenji dear you've always been a bit…" I finished, blanched slightly and gazed at my husband with a piercing look, that may melt through solid metal, he flinched unknowingly and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He sighed loudly.

"I know, but…"

"…And what about that smart boy with the glasses?" I broke across with a risen eyebrow. Kenji merely snorted.

"…I only thought that Umino boy would be rather nice for my baby, considering at the time, he was the only boy who had plucked up the courage to speak to myself before pursuing our daughter, but now I realise he is not good enough for my baby girl."

"So you're really okay…?"

"Of course! Really! As long as he doesn't hurt my baby girl, otherwise he'll wish he'd never been born." Grumbled my husband grimly

"Besides…" He cleared his throat loudly and a dreamy smile, replaced the previously grim expression.

"I want to be a grandfather soon. I'm not getting any younger… and I'm sure Seiya will be the man for the job."

I gaped at the man I married, and my eyes admiringly widened, to perhaps the size of dinner plates. With shaky legs, I attempted to leave the room, after all I successfully done what I believed to be impossible. The agreement of one Tsukino Kenji. And attempted was the word, I managed a few steps, before I fainted near reaching the doorway. The last thing I remembered seeing while slipping into darkness of unconsciousness was the unsettling picture of Kenji softly cooing to our supposedly imaginary grandchild, that was in actual fact a seat pillow.

* * *

**Usagi**

I glanced rather critically at my reflective image in the mirror, before scowling slightly at my form. Primping my hair slightly, I struck a confident pose. Jutting my chest out, hands on hips in I suppose, a seductive fashion. I merely scowled at the image that reflected back to me.

Would Seiya like this…

"You look beautiful Usagi. Seiya's a lucky man." Muttered a familiar voice from behind me. I stiffened in shock and surprise as I caught sight of the black feline in the mirror. I turned around swiftly to look at my prim guardian a hand resting reassuringly over my quickened beating heart.

"Luna! You scared me… I thought… wait… you… you know!" I stuttered awaiting the screams that I was destroying destiny with my decision, instead all I got was a catty smirk that immediately made me blush.

"It was a big clue when I woke with Kou Seiya asleep in your bed. Of course I thought best to leave you be..."

My blush turned a deeper shade of red. I hadn't noticed she was missing from her spot. And boy were people trying to embarrass me or what, first Setsuna, now Luna…

"You're okay with…?" I asked slightly apprehensive.

"Of course I am! You are my princess, but most of all my friend. I'm glad you've decided to pursue your heart rather then following the path of destiny. I know it's brought you nothing but sorrow." She sniffed distastefully at the very thought that she wanted to cause me any unhappiness. A soft smile came easily to my face before turning sly.

"…good. Then I don't have to resort to blackmailing you."

"Wha… what do you mean?" Blinked the cat 'innocently'. Smirking at the cat teasingly, I was slightly pleased to see someone else on the throne of embarrassment for a change.

"Boy, do you ever talk a lot in your sleep… heard plenty about Artemis I'm sure the others would like to know…"

"USAGI!" Screeched the cat impressively, a rather red blush somehow lighting up her furry black face.

I could only laugh on hysterically as I left the room.

* * *

**Luna**

I sat on the edge of the bed, and allowed my claws to experimentally unsheathe and aimless claw at the pink material of the duvet. I grumbled to myself incoherently about my seriously outrageous charge.

I couldn't believe the audacity girl sometimes… she'll never grow up. Teasing me about Art in such a manner. Oooh! Honestly…

Part of me doesn't understand how she could eventually become Queen with her childish fits and careless attitude. But truthfully… I wouldn't have her any other way.

I remember of course, every moment of the Silver Millennium, and remember her during the period as Princess Serenity. My memories returned long ago, when the ginzouishou first came to her possession.

I remember her grace that was worthy of her title, and the kindness and wisdom she had acquired. She was fathomless perfection. It is because of this, I couldn't love the fairytale princess the same as I do Usagi-chan. Serenity always made one feel unworthy of been in her presence, not because she put herself above others, but because she became like some untouchable princess. Untouchable because I like others, lived in fear of tainting the pureness the princess seemed to radiate, her mere perfection.

With Usagi, the same purity shone just as equally from her. But I cannot help feel this more ease in her company. Because perfection she is not, which is considerably reassuring. She feels more real, more reachable and more wonderful.

I always feared the day would come, when I would loose my Usagi-chan to the princess. Afraid that the carefree naïve girl I loved would fade away, to be replaced by the untouchable princess. Who while I admired explicitly and was fiercely loyal to, was merely a figure of some long forgotten past and a mere shadow of a person compared to Usagi-chan.

I complain, I know. I complain about her quite often, but it's my way of showing my care. It's quite reassuring knowing that I could berate her with my care, knowing that I was still someone important in for her life. I wasn't to be more than a mere royal advisor, but a friend, and a source of encouragement.

I was startled out of my thoughts on my charge, by a loud knocking at the front door. I listened attentively, as my energetic mistress stampeded to the door to my estimation, open it. My ears pricked as I heard a loud gasp of exclamation from my mistress. I immediately jumped from the softness of the bed and left the room to stand at the summit of the stairs. Suddenly I saw what had acquired my charge's attention and exclamation of shock. My eyes widened not at the sight of Kou Seiya, but the bruised eye he had somehow gained

* * *

**Seiya**

"Oh Kami-sama! What happened to your eye Sei-chan?" Cried my Odango worriedly, lifting a tender hand to trace the swollen flesh surrounding my eye. I flinched unconciously then swallowed nervously, allowing a weak smile to form to provide reassurance.

"Uhh... It doesn't matter Odango-chan... it's fine..."

The blonde frowned at me briefly, then to my disappointment, her soft hands dropped from carressing my injury. She instead grabbed my arm in a gentle hold, and dragged me into the kitchen. She then abandoned my arm, as she went to cross the room to the fridge-freezer. She opened the freezer door swiftly, and it a matter of moment, she pulled out an ice pack.

"Seiya… I think it's best if you just told me…" Muttered Usagi dryly, before placing the ice pack directly onto the swollen area.

I couldn't stop the hiss that escaped my lips, as the frozen water made contact to the swollen area of my eye. I took the ice pack from her hold, firmly holding it in place, then with a grimace, I allowed my uncovered healthy eye to gaze into my love's questioning blue ones.

"Well Haruka… Lets just say Haruka-san wasn't too happy to see me." I laughed out loud in a strained manner.

Usagi's innocent eyes widened in realisation, until they lowered as her facial expression settled into a deep scowl. Her fingers clenched together angrily.

"Odango…"

"I can't believe she'd... Arrggh!"

"Odango?" I muttered gently and continued with a soft look.

"Look... I'm sure she's only doing what she thinks is right..."

"So what!" Fumed the blonde princess. "I'm sick of people trying to force me into a life, a future I never wanted any part of! And now Haruka's trying to take away a future I really want. I love you Seiya and… and..." She broke off into heartfelt sobbing.

I couldn't help but shudder in pleasure as I heard the three most wonderful words left her lips for the first time, but tears welled up in my eyes at the sight of her sobbing, and my arms automatically surrounded her and brought my blonde goddess closer.

"Odango… I've been nothing without you and I doubt I'll survive another separation from you… I'll never leave you and... I love you too."

I heard a slight gasp escape her previously sobbing mouth and I sighed as I felt her arms wrap around me, making our embrace a rather close one.

"Seiya… I wish we had done this sooner." She whispered happily, allowing her forehead to lean against the material stretched across my chest. I couldn't help but chuckle warmly, and I couldn't help but pull her closer still. She snuggled into my chest giving out a sigh of contentment.

"Can't disagree with you there, but I'm just glad we have each other from this moment onwards." I muttered, burying my nose into her blonde strands as my cheeks gently brushed against her odangoes. Vanilla and Cherry blossom of course.

Usagi smiled warily and I felt her fingers reach for the hair restrained in my ponytail, stroking each of my blackened strands with a delicate touch. I smiled as well, feeling the happiness I previously thought I'd never experience. There I was, holding my odango haired princess. It was like a wonderful dream.

"Yeah…" She sighed dreamily.

But all dreams tend to come to an end.

"Uhem!"

_What the hell…_

"You two quite done." Muttered a certain Tsukino Ikuko primly.

_Oh damn…_

I was surprised when a teasing smirked replaced the prim parental image as she eyed my odango with an evil look that could easily have made Chaos seem to be on the side of good.

"Now Usagi… what did I did say about no funny business." Smirked Ikuko at my odango as she blushed brightly. Of course also she shrieked quite impressively in return.

"Mom! I was just…" She stuttered helplessly.

I metaphorically stood back, and watched the humorous teasing from mother to daughter. Odango-chan was blushing that beautiful shade of red. I couldn't help but sigh happily.

_Ah! This is the life!_

* * *


End file.
